Seul dans le noir
by niph
Summary: Seul dans une nuit noire,... et si cette limite du réel était ce grattement? Chapitre unique


Seul dans le noir.

Cette nuit là, je n´arrivais pas à dormir. Il faisait froid, mais je transpirais en même temps. J'entendis un bruit, comme un grattement...Commençant par l'ignorer, j'essayai de me rendormir. Mais quelques instants plus tard, je me réveillai à nouveau. Le grattement avait recommencé de plus belle et il était plus insistant. Alors je me levai.

Ma porte fenêtre était ouverte et les rideaux volaient au rythme du vent. Ma maison est sur un grand terrain, et tout autour, il y a un parc. Un vieux saule est perché au centre et je le vois de mon balcon. La nuit, je n´aime pas le voir, il me fait des frissons dans le dos. C´est très désagréable. J´avais déjà demandé à ma mère de le retirer, mais il est classé car il doit avoir au moins 150 ans. Il a de drôles de formes, de grosses bosses partout sur le tronc et sur les autres branches. Ma mère m´a dit que c´était un insecte qui avait pondu ses oeufs dans l´écorce de l´arbre quand celui-ci était plus jeune, mais je ne crois pas que ça ait pu arriver à un arbre si grand et de cette espèce. Et là, cette nuit là, je le vois ; décharné sous le clair de lune. Son ombre menaçante me donne la chaire de poule. Il a perdu presque toutes ses feuilles déjà et toutes les plantes qui essayent de pousser à côté de ses racines sont mortes. Un arbre mort vivant, prenant celle des autres pour combler son propre vide. Voilà l´impression qu´il me donne. Et je le regardais. Soudain, je réentends le grattement. Il venait du fond de ma chambre. Détachant mes yeux du saule et je regardai vers ma penderie. Je m´approchai pas à pas. Le sol était glacé sous mes pieds nus. Je n´entendais que le souffle de ma respiration saccadée dans le silence oppressant de la maison... À part moi, toute la maison dormait. Le moment de la " journée" où le monde des vivant est moins fort, où il est le plus proche de cet autre monde... inconnu. Et moi, j´étais là. Conscient dans cette obscurité. Le silence à peine troublé par ma présence était pesant. Grat Grat. Je m´approchai et jetai un coup d´œil par la fenêtre pour regarder encore le saule. Pourquoi le faisais-je? eh bien... Il attirait mon attention, comme il l'a toujours fait et le fera toujours d´ailleurs...Tellement lugubre, il me met la pression..

Je veux que tout ça finisse! J´en ai marre de toute cette tension! Je veux que le soleil se lève et que j´aille me réfugier dans les bras de ma mère. Et elle fera déraciner cet arbre! J´ai peur. Dans le noir. Et cette penderie qui est à 2 pas de moi... mais à ce moment, j´entend à nouveau le grattement, et il vient en fait du placard, à côté de la penderie. Alors je regarde la porte du placard. Il est juste un peu plus loin que la penderie, mais au train où je vais, ça fait quand même une certaine différence. Alors je m´approche. L´envie me prend de retourner dans mon lit, de me cacher, et de dormir jusqu´à demain matin! Et puis j´irai tout dire à maman! Et elle retirera ce saule, et elle retirera cette penderie et le placard avec! Je ne veux plus entendre ce bruit! Mais il m´attire inlassablement…et je m´approche. Plus que Trois pas et j´atteindrai la poignée. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une souris après tout... Elles mordent le bois, cette maison est grande et c´est difficile à entretenir. On ne sait jamais si il n´y a pas quelques araignées par ci par là et quelques souris en plus...

Mais là, je sais que je ne fais qu´essayer de me calmer, de me convaincre que ce n´est rien. Chercher le courage en moi... Le grattement revient. C´est bien trop fort pour que ça soit un petit rongeur. Et puis mon chat les aurait déjà tous chassés! J´avance encore. Encore 2 pas. Si la chose était dans la penderie, je serais déjà en train de la découvrir. J´aimerais tant que mon chat soit là. Pour le câliner, sentir sa fourrure et sa présence rassurante. Mais il n´est pas là, je ne sais pas où il est. Sûrement ma sœur qui l´a encore pris avec dans sa chambre... Raahh! Si seulement j´étais enfant unique! Je ne serais déjà pas dans cette maudite chambre! Avec cette fenêtre qui donne sur le saule,... et puis avec ce placard. Encore un pas de plus, et un de moins à faire. Je tend la main. Elle touche presque la poignée. Et puis je me rend compte à quel point elle tremble. Toute cette excitation... Ce n´est peut-être rien . Une souris et rien de plus. Mais peut-être aussi que c´est autre chose. Que je suis sur le point de vivre quelque chose d´extrêmement... indescriptible...

Je m´approche, et fais le dernier pas. J´ai gardé la main levée et je la pose sur cette poignée. J´ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir. Il est encore temps. Je peux courir vers mon lit et me réfugier sous ma couette, et si il y a quelque chose d´horrible qui se cache dans ce placard, je ne le verrai pas! Elle n´entrerait jamais dans mes pensées! Mais il est trop tard : ma main est déjà posée sur la poignée. C´est si difficile! Un simple mouvement musculaire à faire, mais... C´est si difficile à faire! Je n´y arriverai jamais! Je n´y arriverai jamais! Je ne suis pas assez fort. Pas assez courageux. Je ne suis qu´un petit enfant qui a peur dans le noir. Qui a peur de découvrir les secrets que recèle ce monde... je veux ma maman. Je pourrais très bien revenir demain matin. Avec Maman, papa, et mon chat. Peut-être même ma sœur. Et puis on découvrira tous en même temps ce qu´il y a à l´intérieur. Et on aurait tous peur ensemble, ou on serait tous soulagés à la fois.

Mais là, je suis seul. Pour le moment. Je ne peux pas demander maman. Je dois oser. Oser dans la vie pour arriver à quelque chose! Je ne peux pas rester dépendant sur maman. Ce soir , je découvrirai ce qu´il y a à l´intérieur! Je dois y arriver! J´ai déjà fait de gros efforts pour réussir à venir jusqu´ici. Je ne suis pas aussi lâche que je ne le pensais. Ma main s´alourdi sur la poignée. C´est difficile à bouger. Mais la poignée tourne, petit à petit... lentement. Je ne sais pas ça fait combien de temps que je suis éveillé. 1 heure? 30 minutes? 5minutes peut-être... Je ne sais pas. Mon esprit veut s´évader... ne pas assister à ce qui va se passer. Juste maintenant. Au moment crucial, il veut m´abandonner. La poignée tourne. Ça va bientôt se débloquer. Et la porte s´ouvrira. C´est si lent! J´en ai marre d´attendre! Plus vite! Que ça soit vite fini! Je perds mon courage. J´ai l´impression que ça fait des heures que je suis là. La main sur la poignée à hésiter... Clac. Ça s´est débloqué. Et la porte s´ouvre lentement. Je viens juste de remarquer que depuis que je touche à la poignée, je n´ai plus entendu les grattements...

Elle s´ouvre,… lentement... je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas ce que je trouverai dedans. Je revois chaque instant de ma vie. Si monotone. Si petite et sans intérêt dans l´existence de ce monde si vaste , si grand! Alors la porte est ouverte. Je regarde à l´intérieur. Il fait si sombre! Je n´y vois plus rien. C´est comme si l´obscurité du placard m´entourait et m´empêchait de voir le reste de ma chambre. Je veux revoir le saule. Même si il me fait peur! Au moins, je le connais! Je suis figé. Je ne sais quoi faire. Je ne sais plus bouger J´ai froid. J´ai peur. Je veux partir. Mais je veux savoir ce qu´il y a à l´intérieur de ce placard. Ça a été si difficile d´y arriver. Je m´approche et j´entre à l´intérieur. Et là! Je sens quelque chose me sauter dessus! Une ombre noire! La chose va me sauter dessus. Je tend mes bras instinctivement, et je sens de la fourrure. Je l´agrippe et reste figé un instant, mais je ne vois rien. Je recule vitesse grand V et arrive à la lumière de la lune. Je sens la chose se débattre et... miauler. Je suis tellement content de retrouver la lumière que je ne pense pas à regarder la chose. Mais ce n´est pas grave, je sais déjà que ce n'était que mon chat qui grattait à la porte.

(¯·..·-·..·´¯)

_Oui bon c'était un petit délire que je me suis tapé en voyant une histoire de 3 lignes que j'ai quelque peu développé. _

_Sinon on peut dire que dans un sens c'est une fic essai... la première que je poste .. youpiii!_

_Vous en déduirez donc que vos commentaires sont les bienvenus!_

_Ah et au fait si vous avez pas une idée d'où est-ce que je pourrais mettre cette fic, où la classer parce que je sais que crossover c'est pas trop ça mais y avait pas de "Others" ou d'autres trucs dans le genre alors voila... _

_Merci d'avance :__D_

_niph _


End file.
